Sugar & Spice
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: Imprints always come in pairs; that's the rule. So when Embry Call, a new and in-the-closet gay wolf, imprints on Paul Lahote, the straight Beta of the pack, he can only hope that the rule applies to him as well. Even if it means mixing sugar with spice.
1. Sugar & Spice I

**Sugar & Spice**

_**Just an idea that popped into my mind for a two-shot. Totally inspired by a review I got from **_**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasly**_**. Aha, so I don't know…lemme know what you think!**_

_**Summary: **_**Imprints always come in pairs; that's the rule. So when Embry Call, a new and in-the-closet gay wolf, imprints on Paul Lahote, the straight Beta of the pack, he can only hope that the rule applies to him as well. Even if it means mixing sugar with spice.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar &amp; Spice I<strong>

It was the first bonfire that I was attending as a member of the pack. I wasn't sure if everyone was going to be there, or if it would just be the pack and the elders; either way I wasn't too sure how to feel about it. I was excited that I'd be able to talk to Jake again, as well as all of the other guys from Sam's little gang, but at the same time it meant that I'd have to start ignoring Quil. Quil and Jake were my best friends and I just felt like it'd be unfair that I'd have to ignore one good friend to be in the company of the other.

With a sigh, I turned to look down at my lap rather than the out of the window since I'd gotten in Jake's rabbit when we started the drive to the beach. The only reason why we weren't running like the rest of the pack is because we were bringing Billy Black along with us—needless to say, the back seat was a little cramped with his wheelchair back here and my body huddled in a near fetal position to make room. I'll admit, the shift brought along some _amazing_ changes to my body; but sitting in the back seat of a Rabbit just isn't one of the pros of said changes.

Running my hand through my newly shortened hair, I sighed. Another big concern was the fact that I was gay—in the closet of course—and now had to deal with being around four other sexy guys that like to walk around half naked and pop up full blown nude when they shift back to human. I mean, I like the guys, they're cool and fun to hang out with, but how was I supposed to come out now when I have to be around these guys all the time. Wouldn't it be weird for them to have to be around-

"I think I'm gay."

My eyes snapped up to look at Jacob in the driver's seat as the words slipped out of his mouth. He was looking straight forward; watching whatever it was that he focused on through the windshield. He had a tight grip on the steering wheel as his jaw clenched. I hadn't even realized we had arrived at the beach until now. I looked over to Billy to see him simply staring at Jacob, his lips pulled in a tight line, but his eyes held a gentle look in them as they roamed over his sons features.

The air was so awkward and tense, I wanted to cough or clear my throat to remind them that I was still here—but I didn't. I may be shy and quiet most of the time, but majority of me was seriously curious to see how things would turn out right now. The damn car was so quiet, it had me shifting carefully as to not remind them I was here.

"What're you talking about, son?" Billy's aged, rough baritone finally spoke up.

"I'm in love with Harry Clearwater's son…well, no, actually it's more like he's my imprint."

Ah, imprinting. That one little detail—or rather, that major detail that came along with being wolf. Imprinting was a serious life changer; it was really love at first sight, it was finding your soul mate, _the one_! Sounds exciting right? Well, it can be, but at the same time it can ruin lives—take Leah Clearwater for example. She and Sam Uley—our pack Alpha—were madly in love; that is until her cousin Emily Young came to visit. Sam made eye contact once and Leah was long forgotten as Emily became his reason for living.

"Well, I'll just get out and leave you two to talk." I excused myself as I hurried out of the car.

As I walked along the sand to where the group was set up, I tried not to ponder on what I'd just overheard. So, Jacob Black had imprinted on a guy—huh, didn't think I'd be able to relate to him in that sense.

I mean, really who'd have thought Jacob Black would find his soul mate in a guy!

"Hey, Embry!" I looked up just as I came up to the table set up that Emily had put together for the food that she and Sue made. "Do you mind running over to help Sam get the rest of the stuff from his truck?"

"Oh, s-sure." I agreed, giving her and Sue a smile as they went back to setting whatever food they had already there around the table.

I made my way back to where the cars were parked and noticed Jake smiling and laughing as he helped his dad out of the car and into his wheelchair—I smiled at that,_ if things could worked out for him…then maybe I do have a shot at coming out._

The only difference was, my imprint—whom I had imprinted on as soon as I first saw him, on my first day as a wolf—was totally straight and also a wolf and older than us as opposed to younger.

"S-S-Sam?" I mumbled his name, getting nervous every time I was around an older wolf—especially my Alpha.

He turned from pulling something from the bed of his truck and gave me a wide smile, "Hey Embry! Excited about your first pack bonfire?"

"Y-Yeah…Emily asked me to come and help you…?"

"Oh, thanks buddy! Paul's helping out too, so this should get done pretty quick."

At the mention of his name, my breathing hitched and my heart sped up, "P-Paul?"

"What?"

The deep, rough baritone asked from behind me and my heart stopped while my cheeks flushed. I also noticed that my cock twitched and starting to slowly fill with blood as he brushed past me with a small nod in greeting while Sam handed him a large cooler.

"You two talking shit or what?" He asked nonchalantly with a small smirk, as if he wasn't talking to his Alpha. _Shit, he was so confident…it was sexy._

"Oh, yeah Paul, you caught us; cause you know how much we all love talking about you." Sam said sarcastically as he handed me a tray of food—the scent wafting up to my nose and making my mouth water.

"Yeah, I knew it." Paul said cockily before brushing past me again, "C'mon pup; follow me!"

_Gladly_, I thought to myself as I quickly set off after him only to be stopped by Sam calling me back.

"Hey, I'm warning you now, Jared and Paul tend to tell tales of their latest…_conquests_." He said the word slowly and with a pointed look, "So you might wanna stick with Emily and Sue if you don't want to go through having to listen to that."

Sam knew all about my imprint to Paul; which only made sense since I ran to him the second after my sense came back and asked him all about it.

"H-Hey S-Sam?" I stuttered, nervously fiddling my thumbs over the foil cover of the tray in my hands.

"Hm?"

"I-Imprints come in p-pairs…right?"

Sam stopped what he was doing to give me a small, once over before he put on his completely serious Alpha face, crossing his arms over his chest and everything, "It will happen Embry. I guarantee it. In every case where this has happened in the past, the imprint is returned in kind. You just have to wait for Paul to really _see _you—for his wolf to take you in as it's mate. But I promise you that _it will happen_."

His words were put through with such confidence and conviction…how could I possibly doubt him. I had his words running through my head as I made my way to drop off the tray of food with Emily, and as I sat quietly next to Sue Clearwater as she and Emily chattered on about different recipes.

The only time that I actually did stop thinking about Sam's words and wondering when it would happen was when my imprint himself asked me if I wanted to join him, Jared, and Jacob as they passed the football to each other. I declined saying, but that didn't stop him from pulling me to my feet and handing me the ball, telling me to throw it to Jared and Jacob who stood a good distance away from us.

Things were fine, great actually. Paul was talking to me, joking with me, laughing with me…it was like heaven to be able to make a small joke and make my soul mate laugh. But of course, Sam was right when he said that he would want to talk about his conquests—even without Jared being present—especially his adventures in the Black household with Rachel, Jake's oldest sister. And hearing your soul mate talk about having sex with someone else—in explicit detail, might I add—was like hell; it felt like someone was squeezing my heart in a vice and just wouldn't let go.

"Embry!" Sam called out from back where the fire was now burning as the elders were sitting gathered with Sam, "Do you mind keeping Emily company for a bit?"

I knew he didn't really need me to go and amuse Emily as she and Mrs. Clearwater had yet to stop comparing cooking strategies; this was a ploy to get me away from the situation and for that I sent him a silent thank you as I made my way to sit with Emily and Sue.

I remained in the seat for most of the night, through all the pack business, patrol assignments, and of course, the tribal stories and as before we began eating. At this point, beers had began to be downed as the stories began so Paul, Sam, Harry, Billy and Jared already had a few under their belts as everyone began piling their plates with the food that had my stomach rumbling.

In between bites, I spent my time talking and joking around with Jacob. Most of the conversation revolved around how he was grateful to me for not treating him any different and how he planned to start pursuing a relationship with the youngest Clearwater. In true Jacob fashion—however different it seemed without Quil here to make them with him—a few lewd hand gestures were made here and there to which I simply rolled my eyes and hoped that no one would be looking.

"Man," Jacob began as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "you have no idea how much I wish Quil-whoa, man what has you so pissed?"

I looked at him with confusion as I really didn't understand what the hell he was talking about—at least not until I heard the low growl before I was pulled to my feet and my body crashed against a hot and hard muscled chest as an arm encircled my waist.

I didn't know how to react—or how to explain the warm feeling that invaded my body throughout and urged me to push closer to the body I was being held to. But as that same feeling coursed through my body, recognition flooded my mind as I inhaled the musky, sweet, and intense scent that I knew could only belong to Paul Lahote. Pulling my face back far enough just to look up and confirm that it was indeed my imprint.

Even with the scowl morphing his face into something completely menacing, I could only see how truly gorgeous he really was.

"P-Paul, wh-wha-?" I tried to murmur out the question to

"_Don't touch him_." Was the only thing he growled out, still not looking down at me, only tightening his hold on me as he glared at Jacob.

"Paul, dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jacob asked; no anger or anything in his voice, just curiosity and confusion.

Paul's body started giving a small shake, and I knew that he was pissed though I couldn't say for what reason. If Paul phased, I'd sure as hell get fucked up in some way considering I was being pressed up against his body. So, of course, I whimpered at the thought of on-coming pain and his trembling came to a halt. Pulling my face away again to look up, I met his fiery gaze and couldn't help the shiver that wracked my being at the intensity in those chocolate-orbs.

"Wh-what's go-going on?" I stutter out with total confusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? Should I finish this up or no?<strong>_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	2. Sugar & Spice II

**Sugar & Spice**

_**A/N: Wow guys! 29 reviews for ONE CHAPTER! Hahaha, I honestly wasn't expecting that! But, after a lot of deliberation, I've decided to give y'all another chapter! Enjoy and be sure to read the second A/N!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar &amp; Spice II<strong>

Looking across the fire at the young wolf that had just joined our pack, I let a small smile curve my lips as I watched him laugh. _Damn, he's cute._ I thought to myself as I brought my beer to my lips to take a long sip.

Tearing my eyes away from him, I looked back to Jared as he described his latest girl's dick sucking technique to me in explicit detail. At this point in the night, I'd usually be sitting here intently listening or even sharing my own stories with him, but tonight was different. Tonight, I've found my soul-mate; I'd imprinted on Embry Call. So getting my dick sucked only sounded interesting to me if said wolf would be the one getting the job done. _Hm, I wonder what it would feel like if Embry was giving me head; probably amazing. _Thinking about it had my cock filling with blood and swelling in my cut-offs, straining uncomfortably against the zipper's teeth. Damn, I've only had an imprint for like an hour and I'm already fantasizing about him blowing me.

I don't even care that it's a guy; I'm just happy to say that I've found _the one_. I mean, sure I think it's kinda random that my imprint is a guy after I've spent the past twenty-two years chasing pussy—but then again, I can't say I've never been _curious_ about a guy, I've just never acted on the small feelings I'd get every now and then. I mean, anytime I wanted to fuck, there was a girl waiting to get a taste of Paul Lahote's cock. Why would I go chasing after some dude if I can just get some bitch, get it in, and get the fuck out? A relationship was not something I'd be up for, with anyone. I was a player, I fucked bitches, I didn't get tied down. But I knew that that wouldn't be the case with Embry Call. I'd do _anything_ to keep him happy and with me.

Maybe if I had a human imprint, I'd be able to settle for being his friend or whatever; but my imprint was a wolf. And the only reason that wolves imprinted on each other was to become mates. And wolf imprints always came in pairs; that was the rule.

"Hello!" A hand began waving in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Earth to dumbass!"

With a growl I smacked his hand out of my face and took another long draw from my beer, swallowing until it was empty, "The fuck do you want, Jared?"

"Aw, don't be jealous just cuz I got sucked down and you didn't Paul. Just cause your tied down with Rachel." He snickered.

"Fuck that bitch." I growled out. The idea of me being tied down with anyone—especially Rachel—other than Embry didn't leave a good taste in my mouth. "She was just a quick fuck when I wanted it."

"She _was_?" He asked with a smirk, "Last time I checked, she was still hanging off your shit buddy." He laughed at his own words, "Does she know that she's in the past?"

"Don't give a fuck." I shrug nonchalantly as I drift back to staring at Embry. Just as I'm about to elaborate in a not-so-in-depth way for Jared, I watch as Jacob places a hand on Embry's shoulder to claim all of his attention.

Before I knew it, I was up on my feet practically running to pull Embry up and crash his body against my own in an attempt to pull him away from Jacob's reach. As I held Embry's smaller form against my own a warmth seemed to string through every nerve in my body, creating a sudden feeling of relief that came with simply holding my imprint close. For a moment, I lost all sense of my surrounding and just enjoyed the feel and satisfaction that came with Embry's body against mine, I didn't quite hear anything that was said or happened until Jacob's shocked expression seemed to crack through the haze of my mind.

"_Don't touch him." _My arms tightened around my imprint's waist as my lip curled in a snarl.

"Paul, dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" The demand for an explanation containing one emotion or another that I didn't really like and I felt my body begin to give a slight tremble as the urge to shift grew stronger and stronger as my self control was waning.

I was just about ready to let the shift happen and teach Jacob a thing or two about questioning what the fuck I do when it comes to my mate, and have him think twice before laying a fucking finger on what was mine. At least, that's what I _wanted _to do. The only thing that stopped me was the small whimper that reached my ears, sounding as if it had been blasted through a set of speakers right next to my ears. Tearing my gaze away from the idiot that started this mess to gaze down into the frightened orbs of my mate, my body immediately gave way to a sense of calm that only increased once his gaze really focused and held on to my own. To see the fear glossing his eyes as I searched his eyes was like that moment after you take a good hit in the stomach and you find yourself breathless for what seems like far too long. Was I the reason why that fear was there in those usually-glistening-with-laughter-orbs? Was it really me?

"Wh-what's go-going on?"

Just as I'd opened my mouth to explain and assure him that everything was alright, a stern, "Paul," pulled my attention to Sam as he pointed away from the bonfire, "A word, please."

His tone left no room for arguments so I reluctantly released my grasp on Embry to turn and follow him as he'd already began to walk away from the group.

"I imprinted on Embry." I began, not even thinking to give Sam the chance to begin lecturing me on anything. "I imprinted on him, but I didn't do anything, I just kept looking at him thinking that maybe I was just a little buzzed and a lot horny, but nah man, I imprinted on him. And then when Jay kept talking about fucking those chicks, I kept thinking about Embry and if he was a virgin, what it would feel like if he was sucking me off, just _anything _to do with Embry and sex! Man, I just kept watching him laugh and smile with Jacob and then all the sudden he had his hands on _my mate_ and I just snapped! And aren't Jacob and Embry best friends or some shit? Oh, what if I totally fucked up and he's just totally pissed at me for almost fighting with his friend or something! Oh shit, I didn't mean to make him mad! Oh wait, but imprints with wolves come in pairs, right? So did he imprint on me already? If he did, then he shouldn't be able to be mad at me right; or am I wrong? Ah shit, I've only had an imprint for a fuckin' hour and I'm already fucking up! What should I do to make it up to him? Do gay guys like it when their boyfriends buy them gifts to make up for shit, cause girls eat that shit up like nothing; but Embry's not a girl…wait! Is he even gay? I'm not gay and I imprinted on him, so what if he's straight! What if he hasn't even imprinted back on me yet? What if he is just some straight guy that I'm totally gay for and he wants to beat my ass or something because I totally acted gay with him back there? Unless he's like me and he doesn't care that his imprint is a guy, cause I don't care…so maybe he doesn't hate me for that…but what if he is gay, hasn't imprinted on me, and I did mess up with him and now I have to wait for him to imprint back on me before we can be together? What if-"

"Paul! Stop! Shit!"

I stopped pacing—although I hadn't even known I'd started—to see that he was practically doubled over with laughter. With a narrowed gaze fixed on him, I clenched my fist, "I'm glad you think this is so fucking hilarious!" I ground out with frustration.

"Aw, Paul, don't get mad! You've gotta admit that this is kinda funny." He said with a wide grin once he had himself under control.

"Well, did he?"

"Did he what?"

"Did he imprint on me or not!"

To that he simply shrugged, "Ask him when you decide to apologize to him and Jake."

"_What? _You're really not gonna tell me if he did or not! Sam! Stop walking away from me and tell me!" I began a quick-paced-walk after him, grumbling under my breath the whole time until I reached the bonfire and felt three sets of eyes fixed on me.

On one side of the bonfire sat Jared, who was waving me over with exasperation, waiting for me to tell him about what had happened no doubt. On the other side sat Jacob and Embry, who both watched me with expectant gazes, but it was as if they were both expecting different things. I could either go to Jay and drink a few more beers and write all off the next day as an alcohol-induced mistake, or I could go sit with my mate and his best friend in hopes of finding out what I needed to know to make something happen.

_Go bold or go home, right?_ I thought to myself as I moved to stand in front of the seated pair of Embry and Jacob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Aha, well, I've decided to keep the anticipation growing here a bit. Aha, now, my plan with this was to throw in another chapter and be done with it. However, I had received more than a few reviews asking for this to be extended into a full-fledged story. So, my question to you is, should I wrap this up with one more chapter? Or should I make it in to a full-on story? Should I even continue this at all? Hahaha, let me know! And if you want this to be a full story, then what do you think should happen in this story to make a plot, conflict, etc.? Lemme know what you think!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_

_**p.s. OKAY! I REALLY AM GONNA TRY AND MAKE When You Least Expect It BE THE NEXT ONE TO BE UPDATED! Haha**_


	3. Sugar & Spice III

**Sugar & Spice**

**A/N: …It's finally finished…finally… haha**

_**Disclaimer: Belongs to S.M.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar &amp; Spice III<strong>

The pair looked up at Paul with anxious eyes, not sure what to expect from the hot head of the pack; especially after his last little outburst. But while the anxiety was there in both young pups, there were different reasons that the feeling was seeded in the two boys. While Jacob Black was wondering if Paul had come over here to further chew-into him for what seemed like nothing at all, Embry Call was wondering just what the hell had happened when he'd been pulled abruptly up into the older wolf's arms, awaiting for some explanation or form of apology, especially if it meant that Paul Lahote had indeed returned the imprint as Sam had promised.

Hands shoved into the pockets of the cut-offs that Paul was wearing, the black t-shirt stretching tight against the muscles of his chest and biceps with the action, he was every bit as nervous as the two younger boys sitting before him. Did he just apologize and ask to sit with them in an attempt to get closer to his imprint? Would he be lucky enough to have things happen that easily, or would he have to work harder to have the luxury of being around Embry Call? Whatever it takes, Paul thought to himself as he took in a slow, steadying breath, I'm gonna do it.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Embry's tongue snuck out to glide across his bottom lip in an unconscious movement that left it glistening and looking damn tempting to the older wolf, who'd been transfixed and tormented by the action all the while. His eyes darkened as his gaze slowly trailed up his imprint's face until finally, their gazes locked and Embry felt the rush of an unyielding desire course through his veins at the sheer intensity of Paul's gaze.

"Uhm, is there something you needed?" Jacob spoke up, causing both of the affected men to remember his presence.

Closing his eyes to gather his wits, Paul took in a hasty breath and began regretting it almost immediately as the heady scent of his intended-mate's arousal flooded his senses and left no room for any sensible thoughts to process in his mind. All he could think about was slanting his own lips over Embry's full, lush lips to claim him in front of everyone, to mark his territory for Jacob, Jared, Sam and any other guy around—even Embry himself—to know just who he belonged to.

While Paul's head couldn't quite get a grip, Little Paul was growing thick with anticipation and throbbing with an undeniable want.

All it took for Little Paul to win the fight was for Embry's breathy, "Paul…" and just like that, said wolf was taking determined steps toward Embry Call before bending enough so that he could tangle his hand into the soft, raven black tresses at the nape of his neck while the other cupped his cheek and used his hold to gently pull his mate up enough to slant his mouth possessively over Embry's willingly submissive mouth.

The collective gasp and shocked murmurs fell on deaf ears as Embry's startled gasp was pushed into Paul's mouth, giving him the perfect advantage to slip his tongue in and really explore the younger man's willing mouth. He groaned throatily into the kiss as the pure, sugary sweet taste of Embry sent what felt like electric jolts of ecstasy through every nerve ending in his dominant male form. It was pure nirvana, an instant addiction that Paul knew he would never be able to pull away from, even if he wanted to.

At the stern call of their names the two pulled apart just enough to pull in deep breaths while the exhale was washed over one another's faces, their Alpha's stern orders clear in his tone: They had to stop.

Paul wanted nothing more than to say, "fuck it" and claim his mate's mouth all over again, but an order was an order. Giving a frustrated sigh he gave Embry's forehead a quick peck before pulling him up to stand up so that he could situate himself down on the bench before pulling the young pup down onto his lap.

As soon as his bottom made contact with Paul's lap Embry's cheeks flushed a rosy pink at the feel of the throbbing arousal he felt pressing against him. He should put a stop to this, should be questioning the hell out of the whole situation, he knew; but damn if his mind wasn't still muddled by the spicy, warm taste of man that was Paul. And how often did your _straight_ crush—or in this case, soul mate—go from talking about having sex with women, namely your best friend's sister, to pulling you into a dizzying, breathtaking, toe-curling kiss where you ended up with his arms around your waist while you sat in his lap? Not very often, would be Embry's guess. So why mess with a good thing, right?

Embry could hear words being exchanged between people, but they all sounded like distant muffled murmurs in the distance to him. He finally felt grounded enough to listen when Paul shifted the pup enough for his head to rest on his shoulder. He made out the distinct voice of Paul, felt the vibrations of the grumbles in his own body. There was something in his voice, a sense of…Embry couldn't quite place it. Possessive malice? A promise for danger? A threat that applied to everyone listening? He couldn't quite say, but it had him cuddling closer to the warmth of his mate to fend off the sudden chills that rushed through his normally warm body.

Embry Call would be the first to admit that it felt nice, practically euphoric, to have his imprint hold him like this; especially in front of the rest of the pack and the elders. It showed that Paul wasn't afraid to be public with their relationship, that he wasn't ashamed to be with Embry. For some reason though, the squeeze of Paul's strong arms around him, and the spicy, musky scent of him was lulling Embry to sleep—something that had been pulled short for him as of late since he really couldn't stop thinking about Paul long enough to get a wink of it.

"Sweetheart?"

The soft endearment simply slipped from Paul's lips as he attempted to gently shake his mate from sleep; he, however, didn't mind too much. He thought the name suited Embry quite well given his kind nature and unbearably and addicting sweet taste. It didn't, however, have the desired effect but instead had Embry nuzzling closer to his neck and letting out a soft groan that had his gone-half-hard cock slowly perking up to its full potential again.

Jacob, who still sat next to him and had even managed to have a friendly conversation with the elder wolf, gave a snort as he stood and began moving to the food table, where Emily and Sue had just placed the desserts, "You work on waking him up, and I'll get us some food."

"Just get us one big serving…we'll share." Paul commented with a small grin, never really taking his eyes away from his sleeping mate.

"Will do." Were Jake's parting words before he made a beeline to follow Harry Clearwater to the table, determined to get the ball rolling and ask for permission to begin seeing his son romantically as soon as possible.

Paul continued cooing gently to his imprint until finally Embry came back to consciousness. But it wasn't necessarily the soft endearments that coaxed him into his new awakened state, or reality; instead it was the smell of alcohol on Paul's breath that pulled him from his dream and his fantasy.

Paul was drunk, he deduced with a plummeting stomach and heart just as his best friend dropped down onto the log next to Paul and held out a plate for them stacked with various sweets. How long had he been asleep? He wondered, how hadn't he noticed the smell of beer on his imprint's breath, _hell_, how had he not tasted it when Paul had first pulled him into that kiss! Was he that mesmerized by the man that his mind and heart had pushed past the alcohol in hopes of finally finding acceptance in his mate's warm embrace? Was he really _that_ foolish?

With as much strength as he could muster up, Embry pulled out of Paul's grasp and up to his feet as he looked around neurotically for an escape out of the situation.

"Swee-"

Embry was off, stalking in the direction of his house before Paul even had the 's' coming out of his mouth. He just needed to go home, and wallow in his own stupidity for having believed that Paul had actually wanted him for anything other than a fellow pack brother. It was just the alcohol telling him shit, messing with his head; and when he sobered up, he'd realize just what a huge mistake all of this was.

"Embry, hey, w-wait!"

At the call of Paul's request his pace only quickened and soon he was following the side of the road instead of the sandy beach.

But damn he wasn't fast enough, Embry thought despairingly as he felt the strong grip on his wrist but he refused to turn around. It would only make leaving that much harder.

"Sweetheart, did I do something wrong? D-Did I mess something up? I-I…Just gimmie a chance to fix it, kay? And I will, I'll fix whatever it is, I promise!"

The pleas simply tore at Embry's insides and he had to use every ounce of strength in his being to keep from turning; the only thing that made it possible was the slight stammer and slur in Paul's voice.

The fact that Embry hadn't turned around was definitely not a good sign for Paul—and neither was the slight slur in his speech, he thought bitterly as he cursed the way their damned wolf-metabolism just got them fucked up that easier.

"Paul," his mate finally spoke, back to him and voice low and shaky, "you're drunk. You want to know how to fix this mistake? Go home and sober up so you can think with a clear head and most likely forget about anything that happened between us tonight. I'm going home; please don't make leaving you behind any harder on me than it already is and will be; just let me go home."

And Paul did, albeit much to his dismay and will, but he did. There was no way that Paul could deny his imprint of anything; and if that meant watching as he walked away thinking that you were going to forget all about their shared imprint, then he'd do it: for Embry. He simply stood on the side of the road, watching his mate's retreating back with no feeling at all; only a numb chill and unnerving lack of emotion…that is until Embry was out of sight; then his emotions hit him like a freight train.

He crumpled down to sit on the rough ground beneath his feet, legs bent at the knees as his hands gripped at the cloth covering his aching chest and his throbbing head as powerful sobs ripped through his body. He couldn't have been sitting there, cursing himself to hell and back for fucking things up with his imprint, for more than a few minutes before Emily and Sue came to his side, how the hell they'd figured out where the hell he was beyond him—but damn if it didn't feel like an eternity to him. The gentle back rubs, shoulder squeezes, and consoling words had his sobs calmed to a hiccup and sniffle, but only because he'd remembered what else Embry had requested he do.

"I-I-I have to g-go home; h-he want-wanted me to g-go home."

"That's alright honey," Sue soothed the beta wolf of the pack as she and Emily helped him to his feet and begin a slow pace back to the bonfire, "I'm sure Sam, or Jacob, or whoever would have no problem driving you there."

And she was right, as Sam stood to volunteer to take his second in command home as soon as Emily explained the situation; he also denied Jared the privilege of helping in escorting his best friend home. All of this happened around an oblivious Paul who could only focus on the strong need to get home just like his imprint had wanted. He wasn't aware of the sympathetic looks he'd been receiving from the three elders in attendance as well as the fearful expression on Jacob's face as he wondered just how much his own imprint would affect him.

Once he had his beta lying in his own bed, Sam tried being a good Alpha and giving him some words of wisdom and strength, but by the time he was finished Paul was already asleep and having dreams of Embry.

The next morning, Paul awoke to the sound of his front door closing. He didn't know who it was, but he was already mad at whoever it was for waking him up from a particularly stimulating dream of him and Embry on the beach, but now the only reminder he had of the moment was the throbbing cock being pressed against the zipper of the cut-offs he'd left on from last night since he hadn't really had much strength other than to pull off his shirt and flop on the bed.

"Hey man; how ya feeling?"

Paul turned his head slightly to see his best friend-Jared—standing in the doorway of his bedroom. It made sense since he had a spare key to his house just in case he got tired of being around his grandparents all the time and wanted to crash here.

At Paul's silence, Jared's lips thinned into a tight line as he stepped further into the room and sat down on the edge of Paul's mattress, "You still feelin' all bad about the pup?"

"He's not just some _pup_, Jay…he's my imprint." Paul growled, but even that sounded hoarse and weak to his own ears.

"You sure?" His best friend asked, still not meeting Paul's gaze, "Might've just been the booze messing with your head; I mean, you've been with girls-"

"I'm sure, Jay. And I had the same thought when I first realized it, but I really don't care; I just want Embry in my life."

Then, the third oldest wolf of the pack turned a wide grin to his best friend, "Why the hell are you moping around in bed then, dumbass?"

"Well, gee, I don't fucking know! Maybe it's because my mate literally _ran_the fuck away from me last night!" Paul sneered at his best friend as he grew more and more irate with the man.

"_And_?" Jared asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "You know, Billy and Harry filled Gramps in on the situation this morning—so you can imagine my pleasure at having to listen to the man rant and rave about this and that with our generation. But ya know, he did have one good point."

Curiosity piqued, Paul sat up in bed, "And what might that be?"

"If there was ever a wolf-on-wolf imprint back in the day, the more dominant wolf would simply claim what's his." He shrugged, "Ya know, go all cave-man-slash-wolf-man on the other, more submissive wolf and just court the shit out of him on the Dom's own terms. Very barbaric, but at the same time…I can't see a downside."

With narrowed eyes and a disbelieving scoff, Paul couldn't believe this man was actually his best friend. "You _really_don't see the downside to abducting someone to make them want to be with you. _Really_?"

With a narrowed gaze of his own, Jared replied, "Well if you'd have let me _finish_, you would know that there's some hormone or pheromone or some kind of –mone shit in the Sub's DNA that makes them react to their mate's act of dominance; like, oh I don't know, claiming his mate on his own terms and taking what he wants."

With that new bit of information, Paul really perked up and his eyes widened with hope, "So…you really think I should try this out?"

Jared's response was to give a determined nod as he stood from the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

"So...what should I do to court him once I've got him here?"

"Ah! See, that's where I come in!"

"What, exactly, does that mean?"

"I, as your best friend, have enlisted the help of the entire pack to help set up your house to woo the shit out of Embry while you're out getting him!" The man sounded so proud of himself for asking other people to help that Paul had to roll his eyes.

"So…you've gotten a pack of _guys_ to help you set up my house for a woo-worthy-romantic-lovey-dovey-flirt-fest…?"

"_No!_" Jared looked genuinely offended, "I got Emily to agree to come help too…and maybe Sue if she has time…" he trailed off with a shrug, "They should be here any minute actually, so you need to get a move on!"

"Right…right…_right!_ I can do this! I will just go get my mate and make him see just how perfect I am for him and make sure that he'll never want to second guess my feelings for him again! I can do this!" Paul announced with a new-found determination as he began moving towards the door of his room before the clearing of a throat had him turning back to look at his friend questioningly.

"Maybe you should shower first…just a suggestion."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: SO! Tell me why I'm totally getting carried away with this story that was originally planned to be a two-shot and is now going on to chapter four? Hahaha but yes! Next chapter, we will definitely see just how well Jared's plan works out for Paul. Aha, don't ask me how I came up with that idea, I was just typing and next thing you know I've got that whole theory typed up and I liked it…so yeah. Hahaha let me know what you thought of this please; it will really help with the development of the story to let me know what you think should happen next! Should Paul and Jared's plan work, or backfire? Aha lemme know!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_

_**P.S. What story should I update next? When You Least Expect It? Lollipop Luxury? Or Plus One?**_


	4. Sugar & Spice IV

**Sugar & Spice**

**A/N: A little small bit of smutty goodness in here to apologize for the wait! Haha so sorry about that! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar &amp; Spice IV<strong>

It was too early for someone to be knocking so insistently, loudly, and without falter in Embry's opinion. Of course, he was very much aware that it could be wolf business, but for all the pack knew, he was asleep. _Tch, _Embry even had to snort at that thought: Him sleeping after what happened last night? Yeah, that's believable. But still, his uncle was probably tired after working so hard; and Embry was already a burden enough on him—as the man had managed to throw in Embry's face ever since his mother abandoned him at the ripe-old-age of five—he didn't want to add the disturbance of early morning visitors to his list of cons.

Albeit, it was nearly eleven in the morning, Embry noted as he passed the kitchen and glanced at the digital clock on the oven, but still…with a sigh he finally reached the front door and pulled it open. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Paul Lahote standing at his doorstep.

Taking a moment, pushing the shock to the furthest corner of his mind, he simply let his gaze rake over his imprint's body, glistening with the beginning of sweat that slowly trickled down Paul's sculpted abdomen and down past the trail of hair that disappeared into the waist of his cut-offs, bare chest heaving from exertion—of what kind, Embry could only guess—and eyes darkened with an intensity, desire, and determination that had Embry's skin searing with wanton lust, while his body quaked with a shiver of curiosity fueled fear of not knowing just what to expect.

"Paul…" The name came out as a breathy sigh as Embry's eyes became half-lidded with the heavy desire he felt for the taller man standing in front of him.

With the intake of his next breath, Paul had reached out to pull his willing body flush against his own, leaving Embry wishing he'd forgone his usual basketball shorts and plain-tee that he wore for pajamas if only to _feel _Paul's skin against his own.

Paul gripped his jaw and jerked his head back, almost too roughly, but just enough to let Embry know who was in charge and just what he wanted. He watched through lust hazed eyes as Paul's head lowered closer, closer, and closer still until the warm, intoxicating feel of his mate's breath fanned over his face causing his lids to slip fully closed.

He could practically hear the smirk in Paul's voice when he growled out a husky, "Sweetheart…" before their lips were crashed together.

It was one of those kisses where teeth mashed together, lips moved and pressed against each other, and tongues delved and explored. Toe curling. Cock hardening. Passionate.

It was all Embry could do to remember how to breathe when Paul pulled away with a low growl that sounded so much like, "Mine."

"Yours," he heard himself saying in that same breathless way that had seemed to be a reoccurring notion wherever Paul was concerned.

Then, he found himself being slung over Paul's broad shoulder as said man began moving away from the house.

"Wait, wait! _Wait_ damnit!" Embry fidgeted around to no avail against the grip Paul held on him as he moved, but something inside him told him that he didn't want to stop Paul. He hadn't even been asking him to wait so that he could demand an explanation or anything of the sort; he'd just wanted Paul to close the front door.

As they began moving, Embry stayed silent, content to just allow the trip to happen seeing as there was no way to stop it regardless; once they'd stopped, however, then Embry would allow himself to freak out. But even as he formulated the plan, listening to Paul let out grunts in response to the amused greetings he got from Harry Clearwater and Jake, as well as Old Quil who was with Billy and his daughter Rachel—who glared daggers at the pair—he knew that he wouldn't do much. There was something so possessive, so damn domineering about Paul just knocking on his door, kissing his breath away, and then just throwing him over his shoulder that had Embry feeling giddy and excited inside. As the realization crossed his mind the pup sighed.

_I'm so fucked._

* * *

><p><em>I did it, I actually did it.<em>

Paul could barely believe that he'd actually phased, ran to Embry's house, phased back, and then just threw his mate over his shoulder and walked all the way back to his house.

_How's that for showing my dominance Old man Quil?_ He thought with a mental snicker, but all his confidence seemed to fade as he sat across his small, two person dining table from his mate. The adrenaline that had previously coursed through his veins from the trip from Embry's house now dissipated just as soon as he sat him down in at the table; all that seemed to remain was confusion and lust.

Confusion because he didn't really know what to do with himself other than watch his mate slowly eat the meal that Emily had made for them beforehand. Lust because, well…he just had an adrenaline rush and his inner wolf was pushing Paul to claim the smaller pup across from him; needless to say, he was straining and throbbing against the rough denim of his cutoffs.

"So…" Embry began as he dribbled a bit of syrup onto his fresh stack of pancakes, "what's up?"

The fact that he hadn't even looked up from his plate had an unsettling effect on the older wolf, add that to his loss of words and you had one seriously anxious Paul. He and Jared had made it very clear what the goal of this day would be: Romance Embry while showing Paul's dominance over the pup. So now that he'd shown his dominance, all Paul had left to do was woo his imprint with his romantic ways.

Only problem with that was the fact that Paul Lahote wasn't exactly known for being the most romantic wolf in the pack. You wanted a good fight? Sure. A snarky comment or a good leech beat down? That's a given. But die-hard romantic with an incredibly undeniable romantic prowess? Definitely not.

_Hell_, Paul thought with a grim shake of his head as he reached for his glass of orange juice, _I'd settle for knowing what the hell to say right now._

"Did you sleep well last night?" Not exactly the smoothest line to ever be thrown out of his mouth, but at the moment Paul would take whatever lifeline he could.

The pup's shoulder's lifted and fell in a non-committal shrug, "Okay, I guess. How about you?"

There was a comment that was threatening to slip out that Paul was finding difficult to swallow down. All he needed to let out was a small 'fine', or 'okay'. But as he opened his mouth to respond, the sentence was already pouring out of it. "Would've been better if I had you sleeping in bed with me."

At that, Embry's wide-eyed-gaze finally snapped up to meet the older wolf's, mouth open to take in the forkful of pancake that froze halfway to his mouth.

If the moment hadn't been so serious, and if he wasn't mentally kicking the shit out of himself for laying it down so thick on the pup, Paul would've laughed at the comical expression. But seeing as how it was serious, he just met the gaze head-on, no amusement was showing anywhere on his almost hard-set expression.

Hell, if Embry's heart wasn't about to beat out of his chest from the obvious acknowledgement to Paul returning the imprint, he would've thought that Paul was mad at him. The whole entire room shifted from an awkward tension to a serious heat that had nothing to do with the cloudy sky outside and everything to do with the intensity of the dark orbs that had the pup's insides doing all sorts of flips and twirls. The rush of his blood leaving his head to fill another part of his anatomy had him going dizzy, eyes closing on instinct to fight the sudden feeling.

Embry was conflicted and that was the reason why he continued to keep his eyes closed through the sudden sound of Paul's chair moving across the hardwood floors and the silent footsteps. He was happy, he'd wanted this for awhile now, but he'd doubted his mate from the get-go. He was probably one of the worst mates in history, and that's the thought that had his breathing going shallow as a pang of hurt and guilt and fear shot through his heart; Paul's face looked angry because he probably was angry at the pup. Embry couldn't blame him. He'd probably he mad at himself too if the roles were reversed, but they weren't. He'd messed up, _already_.

His nerves racketed up another notch as the spicy, musky warm scent that Paul always carried with him; then he felt the warmth of Paul's body; then there were the fingers gently caressing his jaw, cheek, before sliding into his hear to grip a fist of the black tresses. The soft tug was a silent demand to tilt his head up, to which Embry could only silently comply. Lips still slightly parted, he drew in one deep breath, and then exhaled slowly, then again, and again, and just as he inhaled a lungful of air infused with the heady scent of his mate and their mixed arousal it all rushed out in a whoosh as lips pressed gently against the heated skin of his neck.

Paul wasn't good with words, romance, or emotions. He knew that and had no problem admitting the short-comings. But where he was lacking in those departments, he'd always more than made up for when it came to the physical aspects of relationships. He'd taken the sudden rush of air leaving his mate's body as a boost to his ego by saying that he still had an effect over his mate despite his speaking abilities. It gave him a sense of confidence to be in a familiar area of physical intimacy such as the chain of short lingering kisses along the skin of his pup's neck. He loved the way Embry's skin felt against his lips, the feel of the silky short strands of black hair in his fingers, the slight tremble in his body and hitch in his breathing. Crouching down next to Embry's chair made the project all the more pleasing as he moved to fully press his chest against his mate's higher-leveled body, a silent plea to get his mate's hands on his body, anywhere, any kind of touch he was willing to touch; so long as it was some form of contact Paul really didn't give a fuck.

As if his mate was hearing his thoughts, Embry gripped Paul's biceps, slowly trailing his hands up from there at a slow pace that had his lover shivering from the feel of his hands on his bare skin. Eventually, Embry's fingers wound their way into Paul's own short cut hair, giving the strands a gentle tug as he whimpered.

"Paul, kiss me. P-Please, ki-kiss me Paul." He breathed out, which was a feat in itself since he felt as though he'd been without air for far too long.

To the breathless wolf's extreme pleasure, Paul did begin to trail kisses up his neck, to his jaw and just as his lips landed at the corner of Embry's awaiting lips, he growled—the sound low and throaty, a vocal caress that sent his body into a fit of uncontrollable tremors, his cock now leaking pre-cum like a loose faucet, balls draw tight, orgasm close enough to where a single touch from his mate would be enough to send him soaring over the edge.

A sharp nip at his bottom lip elicited another whimper from Embry, which in turn elicited another low growl from Paul as he gently ran his tongue along the length of the wounded lip. "I love when you beg like that, Pup. Makes me so hot and hard…mmm, do it again for me, Pup. Beg."

"_Oh god, Paul_!" Embry breathed out, "Please kiss me, Paul! Oh god, I feel like I'm going to go insane if you don't…_please!_"

Paul's only response was to crush his lips against his mate's in a fierce kiss that took no time to be gentle and slow, intimate and knowing. No. This kiss was all hot need, possessive instincts pushing the dominant wolf to plunder the submissive wolf's mouth, his tongue leaving no nook or crevice of the willing mouth unexplored. On instinct, Embry clutched at his mate, holding him close, afraid of what might happen if he let go, and all the while following whatever lead Paul made.

Paul allowed the hand that wasn't clutching Embry's hair to clutch at his mate's throbbing cock through the thin fabric of his gym shorts and just like that Embry pulled away from the kiss to throw his head back and let out a choked cry of completion as the scent of his come seeped up and invaded all of Paul's senses, the wet evidence seeping through the mesh fabric to moisten Paul's palm as something just clicked in his mind—or rather, his inner wolf seemed to just burst into control at the smell of Embry's climax, the wet grip Paul had on his still hard cock, the sight of his mate all flustered, panting, and dazed.

He tugged on Embry's hair—not hard enough to be painful, but strong enough to show that Paul wanted him on the floor—until he sat on his knees before his standing figure as his still-slightly-moist hand quickly unsnapped and unzipped his cutoffs so he could grasp his own cock in a tight fist.

Embry watched his mate stroke himself with silent fascination, his tongue slipping out to moisten his suddenly dry lips and a husky groan from above had him looking up to meet Paul's intense gaze.

"Beg for it."

"Please come. Please. I need it, I want you to mark me; claim me as yours. Make sure everyone knows who I belong to, please. Please."

The words were whispered and shaky but Embry knew that that's what his mate wanted to hear. He wanted to shift back to watching Paul work himself into release, but couldn't find it in himself to tear his eyes away from the intensity of Paul's gaze.

"_Mine_." Paul growled through his heavy breathing, the sound low and dangerous, as if he was challenging Embry to say otherwise.

"Yours."

With that declaration, Paul clenched his teeth before letting out a loud groan and Embry felt his mates climax hitting his cheeks, chin, lips, and neck. In the aftermath, Paul simply stared down at the pup, thinking how good he looked with his face painted in his release. He chest heaved with deep breaths and as he crouched down in front of his mate, Embry's eyes held his.

Paul's eyes finally shifted to watch as he reached out his thumb to collect the jizz from his lover's lips, groaning in appreciation as the full lips parted to draw the digit into his mouth to clear it of release. Once his thumb slipped from Embry's lips, Paul simply sat smiling before he leaned forward to kiss him gently. It was adorable how completely zoned out his mate looked, and his initial reaction to simply care for his mate made his stomach go warm with a content happiness.

Pulling away, Embry had a small smile on his own lips which made Paul chuckle, "How about a shower, pup? Then after we get you cleaned up, we can just relax and watch a movie; sound good?"

Embry only nodded and got up to follow his mate as they moved hand in hand to the large bathroom connected to the master bedroom of Paul's house. He stood back and watched as Paul moved around, starting the water, getting towels, and undressing his mate, until Paul stood under the sprays and held out a hand with a smile, "C'mon, pup; gotta clean my come off your face."

* * *

><p>Rachel Black was ready to surprise her boyfriend and get in a quickie before she had to get back to help her dad around the house. Paul hadn't talked to her in a few days and she knew that he was probably missing her, so she decided that some surprise nookie was just the solution for the problem.<p>

Luckily, the front door was unlocked, so she let herself in and peeked around to find the kitchen, dining area, and living room empty. There was, however, food on the dining table and two plates with remnants on the plate. She wondered who else could have been there, but wrote it off as Jared having been there earlier. Then she saw the jean cut-offs lying on the floor by one of the two chairs and heard one of the two showers running towards the back of the house and smiled to herself.

She moved quietly down the hallway, noted that the first bathroom was empty, and moved her search to the master bath. She knew Paul would be happy to see her, and decided to save them some time and stripped off the simple sun-dress she'd donned for the day.

Left in only her mismatched bra and panties, she took a deep breath to control her excitement and moved into the bathroom only to stop short and listen.

"Ah, fuck yes Pup; suck me. _Fuck yes,_ take my cock, Pup, take it deep." That was Paul's voice, she knew, but who the fuck was this other chick, and what kind of name was Pup?

Angry, she stomped forward and tugged the shower curtain out of the way and simply stared wide eyed at the sight before her. There was no other _woman_. No. It was even worse than that.

Paul was leaning back against the tiled wall of the shower, a scowl twisting his features as soon as the curtain was pulled open. Embry, was on his knees in front of him, a fist wrapped around the thick base of Paul's arousal, the oozing tip just a bare inch from his lips as he turned wide eyes at Rachel.

"What the _fuck_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, soooo, what do you think? I will say this though: that little smut scene just kinda took on a mind of its own and got really erotic haha so yeah, lemme know what you thought!**

**And also, I'm looking for some people to do collabs with because I think that if I do that, I can kinda get back into the swing of writing—ya know, get the juices flowing aha—so if you're interested lemme know!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	5. Sugar & Spice V

**Sugar & Spice**

_**A/N: A long wait, I know, and I apologize! This is just kinda a filler, but it helped with the progress of the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar &amp; Spice V<strong>

Paul jerked his cut-offs up his still-wet-from-the-shower legs with jerky movements as he fumed silently.

Things had been going _perfect_ with Embry, and Rachel Black just had to come through and wreck it like a fucking freight train. Why the hell she figured she could just walk into his house was beyond him, but there she'd been, mouth agape and stunned silent until Paul growled out an angry, "What the _fuck_!" and demanded to know why she was there.

So here he was, tucking his still hard cock gently into his shorts while his mate sat silently on the side of his bed wearing nothing but a few water droplets and a towel around his waist as Rachel could be heard pacing a hole in his living room floor. Paul hadn't intended for his fuck buddy to come barging in while he was getting the best head of his life, nor had he planned to lead the poor girl on. He planned on contacting her tomorrow—whether or not his plan to woo Embry worked or not—and letting her know that things between them were officially over with no chance of ever coming into play again. He doubted Rachel would let it go easy seeing as how she was very clingy and to top things off, she'd probably be more than a tad skeptical about the fact that she was being left so Paul could be with another man.

Sighing, Paul ran his fingers through his damp hair and made his way over to crouch down into his mate's downcast line of vision.

_He doesn't need dominance right now, Paul, _his subconscious was telling him. _He needs comfort._

"Em…Baby, you okay?" He asked in his softest, and gentlest voice as he put what he hoped was a comforting hand on his mate's knee.

When the only response the younger wolf gave was a shrug, Paul felt his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what else there was for him to do in the way of reassuring Embry that things wouldn't change between them—at least not in any way that would be counted negative. He had every intention of taking the next step with their imprint and start building a new life with his mate.

However, Paul also knew that it would be wrong to leave things hanging where Rachel Black was concerned. Although she never meant much to Paul, he knew she deserved better than to be blindsided by his relationship with Embry…well, more so than she already had been.

With a sigh of resignation and one last fleeting look at his mate, he turned to leave the room.

Paul had a life before all of this.

That much was obvious to Embry as he watched his imprint walk out of the room to go and talk to Rachel Black. It was hard for him to accept the fact that the older wolf really wanted to have anything serious with him when he'd been having a relationship with someone else beforehand. The last thing that Embry wanted for him and Paul was to wind up in a situation similar to Sam and Leah's/ And besides, it really couldn't be right; there had to have been some kind of mix up…yeah, that's what this whole _imprint_ thing was: A big mix up.

First of all, Paul was straight; hell, just last night Embry had to listen to his _mate_ brag about his multiple sexual conquests.

Second, Paul was drunk when he supposedly returned the imprint.

And third…well, the third reason was that reasons one and two should be good enough.

Embry nodded with conviction at his mental reasoning as he stood and roughly ran the towel over his still damp skin. Still, the young wolf thought grimly as he tugged up the mesh shorts Paul had loaned him, he couldn't deny that the prospect of living a life without the hot-tempered beta left him feeling nauseous and weak—he didn't even want to think about how he would feel if he'd ever come across Paul living happily with someone else.

Alright, so maybe _his _imprint was real, the pup reasoned as he shoved his fingers into his damp hair. Still, it didn't change the fact that Paul's wolf must be confused.

So what if Sam says that all wolf-on-wolf imprints are always reciprocated? He'd bet there was at least one exception to that rule, and if not, then he and Paul were surely going to be the first. And then since it would be the same as any other imprint since there was only one imprinter, Embry could settle for being like Paul's brother…or something.

"Well, at least I'll always of my memories of today." Embry muttered to himself as he thought back to the kissing, how Paul had actually touched his cock and the taste of the temperamental wolf's arousal on his tongue. A few seconds of reminiscing and Embry was literally trembling with need, his cock pressing against the thin grey material of the shorts provocatively.

Alright, so maybe I'll have to keep my thoughts to a minimal in the near future, he thought bitterly as he paced around the room.

He felt like he couldn't breathe in the room, like the space was dwindling and closing in on him. His temperature seemed to be climbing higher than usual and he was beginning to feel like he was trapped. He needed to get out of Paul's bedroom, his house, just needed to run and feel the rain as he softly pelted down on the ground outside. He just needed to get away from Paul, and soon, if he intended to walk away with minimal damage and prepare for when he severed released Paul from anything he thought he was obligated to do.

So Embry did the only plausible thing—he shoved open the lone window in the bedroom, jumped out, and ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime later…<strong>_

"Fine, you wanna be a fag, see if I care!"

And with that, she stormed to the front door and swiftly slammed it shut behind her.

Paul Lahote sighed and hunched forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Nearly an hour of arguing and trying to explain to Rachel about why he wanted Embry, and nobody but Embry, without giving away the whole wolf thing, and Paul just felt completely exhausted. Somewhere near the beginning of his time with the frustratingly clingy woman, he began filling queasy and short breathed. He figured it was just the guilt of what he was doing to Rachel while his mate sat in the other room alone while he felt like shit.

It never would have dawned on Paul before he emptied the empty bedroom—afterwards running to check through every other room in the house—that he began feeling so ill because it had something to do with his Embry.

Suddenly feeling panicked, Paul gripped his own hair tightly as he dropped to his knees before the open window of his bedroom and wracked his brain, searching for a reason why Embry would've left. Hell, he would've at least hoped he had some idea as to where his mate would've gone so that he could give chase. The way he was currently feeling, he didn't think he or his wolf had the energy to give chase. In fact, he couldn't even sense anything other than his wolf's utter sense of being abandoned, so he wasn't even sure that phasing was even an option.

Paul didn't know how long he'd spent simply staring out the open window, but he only managed to pull out of his stupor when he heard his phone ringing and jumped up to answer it with high hopes of it being Embry.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck did you do?" His alpha growled out angrily.

"What? What the fuck did I-no, fuck it. I don't care. Have you seen Embry?" Paul demanded.

"Yeah, asshole, he showed up at my doorstep in hysterics, talking about how you don't really want him as a mate, and how you'd rather be with Rachel Black." Sam said in a deceptively even voice, "Care to explain?"

"So he's at your house?" Paul jumped to his feet, already heading for the front door.

"Paul!" Sam growled his name with an undeniable authority that had the beta-wolf stopping in his tracks. "Explain."

Rolling his eyes, Paul took in a deep breath, "We were doing great, we made out, we came, we showered, he started giving me the best head I've ever had and then_ she _showed up. I told Em to wait in the room while I broke things off with her and when I came back, he was gone. I-I…I thought I lost him Sam. I was so fucking scared. Please…tell me, is he still at your house?"

A resigned sigh came through the line before a terse, "Yes."

"Okay, good."

"Are you planning on coming to make this right?"

"Yeah…but first I've got something to do."

"Make it quick, Paul."

Paul quickly slammed the phone down on the nearest flat surface and bolted for the door, phasing as soon as he'd passed the threshold with a newfound determination.

Paul Lahote was going to go to his mate and make sure there were no more doubts left in the new wolf's mind as far as their imprint went, and Paul knew just the way to do it. He was going to mark his territory, stake his claim, and join him and Embry together fully: He and Embry were going to make love.

But before that, Paul needed to get the basics of man-on-man action engraved into his brain, and he knew just the pair that he could ask.

He pushed his paws into the ground harder and pushed himself to quicken his pace and soon he was where he needed to be as the large white house came into view. Phasing as the line of trees ended and running on two legs for the rest of the stretch, Paul burst through the front door and found the exact people he was looking for sitting on the couch, staring at him wide eyed as he stood before them in his birthday suit.

His cousin, Brady Fuller and his leech boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

"Tell me everything I need to know about gay sex."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Haha, I was originally planning on having them do the deed in this chapter, but figured it would be easier to tie up and essentially end the story if I held off until the next chapter. So! I wasn't originally planning on adding Brady or the Cullens, but figured it wouldn't hurt since I love Brady so much, and Edward is always just wandering around on the corners of my creative mind. Haha, so review and lemme know!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	6. Sugar & Spice VI

**Sugar & Spice**

**A/N: After all this time, I've finally finished this story! Haha so this chapter is basically all smutty goodness with the little bit of closure and fluff that I found to be necessary to tie things up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar &amp;Spice VI<strong>

_Prep, lube, slow entrance, prostate. Prep, lube, slow entrance, prostate. Prep, lube, slow entrance, prostate._

Paul had the words running through his head as he ran through the forest on his way back towards La Push. Brady and Edward had been a big help, and while it was an awkward conversation in the beginning, it proved to be just what he needed. He was pretty confident that he would make this encounter very pleasurable for Embry.

He ran with a burning determination, his wolf's paws eating up the land as if the distance were a mere walk around the corner. Before long he was pounding on Sam's front door, just as naked as he was when he barged into the Cullen household. The only thing on him was the tube of lube that he'd managed to strap to his leg with the help of his cousin, which he now held.

An angry looking Sam opened the door with his mouth open as if he were ready to yell at whoever interrupted his nice quiet day, but the only noise that came out was a surprised, yet strangled gasp as he took in Paul's nude form. The alpha's eyes lit with understanding as he noted the lube the other wolf held, "Oh…_oh!_"

"Where is he?" Paul demanded, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears as the thought of what he was about to do actually began to register in his own mind. He felt his cock begin to thicken as visions of him and his mate tangled together in a sweaty, panting heap of limbs on a bed passed through his vision.

"Uh…uhm…right, this way." The elder of the two cleared his throat and turned to lead the way to one of the upstairs guestrooms in the house.

Paul followed deftly, although he didn't take in anything, as if he had tunnel vision. The only thing on his mind was: _Prep, lube, slow-entrance, prostate._ So he really didn't notice when Sam knocked on a door, pulled Emily out, shielding her eyes with a hand, murmuring something about going out for the night.

The door was left open, and the only thing Paul could see was the faint shape of a body lying in the large bed against the far wall. The sight and the sudden blooming knowledge that the body in that bed was his mate had him rushing into the room, and closing the door quietly.

His mate's sweet scent assaulted him immediately, but the usually rich flavor was tainted with the bitter saltiness of tears that only fueled the beta wolf's reasoning as to why he was here. Paul wasn't leaving without having claimed his mate; Embry could put up all the fight he wanted, he thought smugly as he watched the figure shoot up and turn on the bedside light, nothing was going to stop Paul from taking what was his.

"What are you doing here?" Embry croaked as he wiped harshly at his face, his eyes shifting back and forth from the older male's face and the rest of his body.

Paul ignored the question and simply stood, casually leaning back against the door as if he wasn't totally bare and erect.

Embry wasn't wearing a shirt; it was one of the few things his mind made room to notice in that moment as he made a slow swagger towards the bed.

"Are you still wearing the cut-offs?"

"Hu-huh?" Embry stuttered, his mind blank and eyes glued to a different part of Paul's exposed anatomy. "Y-Yeah, I-"

"Take 'em off." Paul ordered in a deep, gravelly voice as he ran one hand up and down his abdomen, each downward stroke bringing the tips of his fingers closer and closer to the thatch of hair above his erect sex.

When Embry opened his mouth to protest, Paul halted any and all movements and narrowed his eyes.

"I said: Take. Them. Off." He growled slowly.

The tone should have instilled fear in the younger wolf, but instead its sent a jolt of excitement through his already tingling body, and he fumbled around quickly to take off the shorts without actually getting up from the bed. When he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed staring up at his mate patiently waiting for whatever was to come next.

Paul smirked with triumph and without a word gripped the base of his erection slowly brought the weeping head to trace the lines of his mouth, leaving a shiny glaze of pre-cum in its wake. Embry let out a strangled whimper but didn't try to make any move until Paul let out a one word command of, "Open."

As soon as his lips parted the bulbous head of the thick shaft slid along Embry's tongue, and the heady masculine flavor of his mate had him groaning and closing his lips around it.

Paul let out a throat groan of his own as the warm, moistness enveloped the head of his cock and he gave only a moment's reprieve before he began sliding more of his shaft into his mate's willing mouth. Slowly, he worked up a slow, steady rhythm of push and pull, sure of his mate's limits and unwilling to push them any further for fear of hurting or causing him any discomfort.

With a masculine grunt, Paul moved the empty hand to grip to back of Embry's head to hold it steady as he watched his cock disappear into the younger man's mouth.

"You suck me so good, Pup. _So fucking good_." Paul groaned the compliment as he held the young wolf's gaze, pulling out of his mouth completely with a loud pop that was satisfying for both men. "You know what I wanna do to you, right Pup?" He asked Embry as he pushed him to lie back on the bed.

The only response was a slow nod and a worried lip.

"Are you a virgin?"

Another nod.

"Good. Means I'll be you're one and only; I like that."

"But-"

"Shh, just relax baby." Paul smiled and pressed a kiss to Embry's knee as he spread them and kneeled between them, gripping Embry's hips and hauling them closer to the edge of the mattress.

"You don't have to-"

"_Shh!_ Just…let me experiment. And let me know if anything I do hurts you, 'kay?"

Embry reverted to nodding and relaxed back against the mattress.

Paul pressed another kiss to his mate's inner thigh this time and silently took in the sight before him: Embry's erect cock lay against his lean, toned abdomen. Lower, his sack was pulled tight to his body already, as if he were ready to blow any second and Paul chuckled quietly as he could relate to the feeling.

Inhaling a deep breath, then exhaling, Paul noted the slight tremble of his mate's thighs as the air caressed Embry's sensitized groin.

Shuffling backwards on his knees, Paul tugged around with Embry's legs until one leg was propped over his shoulder while the other was spread still by his shoulder. In this position, Paul knew he could get on with what he knew he had to do. Fumbling with the lube for a minute, feeling a slight hesitation—not from fear of actually having sex with Embry, but instead, of hurting him—he finally popped the lid and poured an adequate amount into one hand and placed it upright on the floor between his knees before rubbing his hands together to spread the lube between them. Embry's body was still relaxed, Paul noted with relief, although his chest was rapidly rising and falling with the anticipation of what he had to have some kind of idea of what was to come next. Paul wondered, for the briefest moment if his shy, quiet mate had ever finger fucked himself while he was alone in his room, touching himself, but just as quickly he shook the thoughts away as he knew he was barely holding on to his control.

With a sure deftness that seemed to come naturally to him, Paul brought one hand up to trace the around Embry's exposed rim, sending a shiver through the younger wolf's body. He knew he had to take things slow, knew he had to make this process as pleasurable as possible.

Slowly, he slid the first finger in, pausing to wiggle and shift it now-and-then and stilling completely when he felt Embry tense up. Inside…how could Paul describe the feeling of being _inside_ his mate? It was like a tight velvety heat that Paul couldn't wait to slide inside of. Slowly, he peeled his gaze from the sight of his finger embedded in his lover to examine the rest of Embry's spread out form. His fists clenched the bed sheets in a white knuckled grasp, his abdomen quivered as his chest heaved with each breath the young wolf pulled into his system. His face though, Paul noted with a smirk, was slack with pleasure that matched the girth of his swollen sex and the pre-cum that was seeping from its slit in copious amounts.

He figured it was okay to slide in a second finger, and after having begun scissoring his mate and pumping the pair of digits in and out, Paul began curling in search of the small bundle of nerves that his cousin and Edward had told him about. He wondered how he would know if he was actually touching it the right way—if there was a right way to touch another guys prostate—and had his question answered in some semblance when Embry suddenly let a loud sudden mewling moan, bucking his hips against the older wolf's probing digits.

"Did I get it? That's it right?" Paul asked, brushing against the bundle again for emphasis.

"Yes, yes!" Embry moaned out, his head thrash back and forth on the mattress and his hand shot out to squeeze his erection; the movement immediately enraptured Paul and claimed all of his attention.

"Make yourself come, Pup; I wanna see you come while I'm fucking you with my fingers." The older wolf growled out huskily.

Almost as if Paul's command were the only cue he needed, Embry stroked himself once more before he groaned out and exploded, jets of think white cream painting his clenched abs and heaving chest.

"Okay, that's it." Paul grunted as he removed his fingers and hopped to his feet, moving both of his lover's ankles up to rest on his shoulders before hastily and haphazardly covering his aching need with lube and lined himself up with Embry's entrance.

Slowly, ever so gently, he breached the tight ring of muscle and both men groaned at the feel of being joined together. Paul's expression was tight with concentration as he watched his cock slowly disappear inside of his lover, giving small pauses to allow Embry to get used to being filled up this way. Then, about three-fourths of the way in, Embry let out a frustrated growl and maneuvered his legs to wrap around Paul's waist and squeezed.

"Paul, babe, just _fuck me already!_"

"But…but I'm supposed to go slow! Give you time to adjust to being stretched, a-and-" Paul stuttered, both shocked and incredibly turned on at the sudden command from his submissive lover.

"Fuck that! I just want you! I want to feel all of you, right now; so just give it to me Paul, the way I know you want to."

With that, Paul snapped his hips forward and slammed the rest of the way into his lover's waiting body.

That first thrust set the tempo for the entire coupling. From there on out, it was all familiar territory for Paul Lahote. Sex was nothing he didn't know, and he had the confidence of a professional in front of a camera. Each long stroke was sure, and precise, as if he knew exactly what he had to do to make this the best night Embry had ever had—be it in reality or fantasy, Paul was going to make sure that Embry knew he was the best for him.

The moans and groans, the trembling of Embry's body, the dig of nails into Paul's biceps were all the evidence he needed to know that he was doing exactly what he needed to do. He removed one hand from its bruising hold on his lover's hips to use it as a brace flat against the mattress by Embry's head as he swooped down to claim to lush mouth in a searing kiss.

If possible, Paul could feel the already tight channel surrounding his cock grow tighter as Embry's hips began bucking harsher, his kiss became more desperate and fevered until he eventually broke away from the other man's lips and he began taking in one deep breath after another as if each pull of air wasn't enough for any man to live on. It was a turn on to know that Paul could have this kind of effect on his mate, it was an aphrodisiac and a drug all in the same; it was an instant addiction.

"Oh God Paul, yes…oh _yes! _I'm gonna come, oh shit, I'm gonna come."

"Wh-what?" Paul's hips faltered, "I haven't even touched your cock though?"

"Ugh! Don't stop!"

"Oh, right…right…fuck, you feel good baby."

It didn't take long for them to fall back into the rhythm they had before, and closer still before Paul felt the coil of his release stringing tighter and tighter and tighter, sweat dripping from his temples, down his back, but still his hips kept the same long pounding pace.

"Fuck, I'm close Pup; are you almost there?"

"Yeah…oh yeah, I'm right…right…_shit!_"

The sight of Embry climaxing was one of the best things Paul had ever witnessed in his life, hands down. But the sensation of his mate's body tightening, the spasms rocking the lean form under Paul, milking him for everything he was worth was what really pulled him over the edge head first and with a howling moan, Paul climaxed inside of his mate for the first time.

It took a while, but eventually Paul managed to hail himself from atop Embry and get themselves situated correctly under the covers of the bed.

Minutes, maybe even hours passed, and still Paul and Embry lie together in a contented silence in which they simply shared small smiles, kisses, and looks that said a million and one things and nothing at all at the same time. They were together, it was official and Embry knew even without asking that Rachel was nothing compared to himself in Paul's mind. Paul wanted him, and that alone made him feel euphoric. Then, suddenly a thought popped into his mind and a soft giggle bubbled up from his throat.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked with a smirk, his thumb caressing the back of Embry's hand.

"Nothing, just a random thought came to mind…something Emily said." Paul made a gesture, as if to say go-on, and so Embry explained. "I was talking to Emily about us…our imprint and all that, before you came and…ya know. And something she said really stood out that she said. It was something like…when you're cooking, people usually seem to be cautious when they mix sugar and spice together, but most of the time, the mixture of the two can turn out to be something pretty amazing."

"So basically," Paul began with a smirk, "Emily turned our tumultuous start into a cooking analogy?"

"Yeah, basically." He laughed.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Well, if you think about it, it's kinda true, don't you think? I mean, we both had our hesitations about being together, right? But, based on what just happened not-to-long-ago, I'd say that we're pretty amazing together, babe. And right now, right here, this is the beginning of our life together; and hesitations or not, we will have an _amazing_ life together." He paused, lips pressed thin together before he smiled, "I love you, Embry. I'll do anything for you, I'll make it my life-long mission to keep you happy with me…but I need you to take a chance and believe in what I'm saying. Can you do that? For me? For us?"

"Paul…I love you, too. And I'm sorry for hesitating so much…but I'm going to take that chance because I know that we'll be amazing together, whether it's as two wolfs, or as sugar and spice…as long as it's with you, I really don't care."

At the declaration, the two shared a long, gentle and tender kiss that conveyed all feelings that their words may not have covered. When they pulled away, just the barest inch or space, Paul smiled and chuckled.

"So…sugar and spice, huh?"

_**The End…?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Or is this Epilogue worthy do you think? Haha why don't you review and let me know what you think!<strong>_

_**Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed this story! Haha**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


End file.
